


silk and stilettos

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [65]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy twirls around the hardwood floor, trading dancing partners every few minutes at Valentine's costume ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silk and stilettos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Roxy twirls around the hardwood floor, trading dancing partners every few minutes at Valentine's costume ball. Gazelle hasn't decided if she's more impressed by her audacity or offended that she thought she wouldn't get caught, either way, her eyes don't come off the deep indigo silk she wears. 

She does want to have fun with the agent before she has to torture- hurting the pretty ones was never enjoyable, and Valentine certainly doesn't have the taste for it, couldn't even look at the results. It's times like this when she considers the advantages of having her own minions, a small pack of them to do her biding. 

Gazelle approaches the young agent with a masked smile. “May I have this dance?” 

The girl _blushes_ , bless her, and smoothly moves into Gazelle's arms. She's the perfect size, easy to imagine in her bed, and Gazelle talks before she gets lost in that train of thought. “My name is Gazelle, you are?” 

Roxy bites her lip coyly, eyes flashing beneath her half mask. “Does it matter?”

Gazelle swallows thickly, “I suppose not.” 

Roxy grins, missing a step, and pushes up on her tiptoes to kiss Gazelle. It takes Gazelle a second to realize the lightheaded feeling is coming from the agent's arsenal, not the kiss and Roxy's grinning. 

“That was easy baby, I'll see you around.” 

And Gazelle can't follow, can barely keep her eyes open. Her last thought before falling unconscious, that she just might enjoy torturing this one- or recruiting.


End file.
